


Dango for Kondou-san

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Inspired by the interactions between Chizuru and Kondou-san during the common route in Hakuouki Kyoto Winds.





	Dango for Kondou-san

“Okita-san? Where are you going? Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Chizuru called, tilting her head curiously as she spotted Okita tiptoeing along the corridor outside his room.

“Nowhere. And it’s none of your business!” Okita snapped, turning around and glaring at her, outrightly upset that she caught him unaware, right in the middle of sneaking out.

“I must be really rusty, how could I not sense you’re coming behind me,” he mumbled with annoyance, “what are you doing here, anyway?”

“Oh, I made some dango, so I thought I’d bring some for you first,” Chizuru smiled patiently, making her way towards his room. By now she had grown more accustomed to his little outbursts, and better able to take them in stride, especially because she knew the reason behind his growing moodiness.

Okita held out his hand to stop her and shook his head, “it’s really boring and stuffy being in the room all day. Let’s just sit outside here.”

Chizuru nodded obligingly as she put down the tray in between them and sat on the engawa. “How are you feeling, Okita-san?”

“Better. But sitting around on my ass everyday isn’t really helping, you know,” he sulked, then switched his attention towards the sticks of colorful dango arranged neatly on the plate, “so, you made these yourself?”

“Yes! It’s my first time, so I hope it’s to your liking,” Chizuru picked up the plate and looked at him with a hopeful expression.

“Heh, I didn’t know that you value my opinion and approval so highly, Chizuru-chan,” he teased, his earlier irritation gradually giving way to a lighter feeling.

Truthfully, he had been craving for some sweets, and it had been quite a while since they spent time together going out on daily patrols. He had been feeling left out and forgotten by his peers as he was forced to stay away from his duties for so long.  
Much to his amusement, Chizuru blushed a little upon hearing his statement and appeared flustered searching for a reply.

“N,no… it’s because you didn’t eat much during lunch, and you’re the pickiest when it comes to food, so I thought if you liked it, then Kondou-san and everyone would too.”

“Kondou-san? You made the dango for him?” Okita asked as he finished one stick and let out a satisfied sigh, “mmm, it’s as nice as the ones sold in shops.”

Chizuru stared at him, pleasantly surprised because he had complimented her so readily unlike the usual roundabout he always gave her.  
“Well, the last time Kondou-san bought dango, everyone had enjoyed them, so I thought that I’d try making some to cheer everyone up a little, especially after the incident with Itou-san,” Chizuru answered modestly.

“Good riddance to that person. But now we’re short-handed and even busier since he somehow managed to convince some of our members to leave with him. I wish Hijikata-san would stop treating me like an invalid and let me do my work,” Okita frowned.

“Please focus on getting your health back first, Okita-san,” Chizuru appealed thoughtfully and offered him his cup of warm tea, “but I understand… I also wish that I could do more to help in order to repay everyone for taking care of me and allowing me to stay here for so long.”

“Yes, I think you should be even more grateful to Kondou-san for letting you decide on your own if you want to continue staying with us or to leave with your friend. He’s always being so considerate of others’ feelings,” Okita smiled at the memory and caught himself before he could say further about how glad he was that she kept her faith in the Shinsengumi and chose to stay with them.

“Not just that! I’m grateful too that he contacted Matsumoto sensei for me, and he also spent a day training me in kenjutsu even though he was very busy. He even said that he considered me as one of his students, just like you and Inoue-san!” Chizuru said excitedly.

“Ha! He’s too nice! How can you be compared with us, his official students who have been training together since we were young?” Okita laughed mockingly, but there was no malice behind his words.

“Oh, Kondou-san also said that he sincerely believed that I have it in me to be a samurai!” Chizuru beamed proudly.

“Hahaha! It’ll take you an extremely long time to be an accomplished samurai with your skills!” Okita shook with laughter before continuing in a more encouraging tone, “but if Kondou-san said you can do it, then I believe you can, Chizuru-chan!”

Chizuru watched as he laughed freely, eyes crinkled in amusement, and thought how nice it would be if he could be this happy and carefree everyday.  
“Thank you, Okita-san,” she smiled warmly and reddened a little at his compliment, “but Kondou-san told me to only think about it because ultimately, he wishes for me to lead a normal life and be happy.”

They sat down in thoughtful silence after that, both basking in the warm sunlight and enjoying the gentle breeze blowing in their hair.

It was quite a revelation to Okita that Kondou-san had that wish for Chizuru. She had lived with them for a few years now, and he had gotten used to having her around that he had somehow forgotten that one day she would have to return to her own life. Afterall, she had chosen to stay with them out of her own free will instead of leaving with her friend that night.

“Kondou-san is truly a very kind person…” Chizuru sighed appreciatively and added, “I’m glad that you have him in your life, Okita-san.”

Okita looked at her adoring smile, and felt compelled to tease her, “hey, I know that he’s the greatest man ever, but you do know that he already has a wife and daughter waiting for him back home in Edo, right?”

“Huh? That’s not what I meant!” Chizuru shook her head and waved her hands in increasing panic. Her face had turned a very deep shade of red.

“Heh, really?” Okita smirked mischievously. In truth, he was startled by the hint of jealousy he suddenly felt towards his revered Kondou-san. So, he tried to push that odd feeling away with his usual teasing.

“Of course! What were you thinking about, Okita-san? Here, have another dango!” Flustered, Chizuru swiftly shoved one dango stick to his face, almost poking him in the eye.

“Woah, I’m just joking, Chizuru-chan! Let’s not waste your handmade dango by stabbing me with it!” he chortled as he reflexively caught her hand, delighted by the honest denial in her reaction.

Okita took the dango stick from her and offered it back, “here, I’ll share one with you since you admire Kondou-san too!”

He wore a gentle smile and his tone was the kindest she had heard in a while. Before she began to lose herself in his warm eyes, she silently promised that she would make him more sweets more often if it would get him to smile like that again.


End file.
